Three Little Words
by Sapphire Swirls
Summary: Stella/Brandon. when a trip into a forest ends in disaster and stella gets hurt, will brandon ever get to tell her his true feelings? contains blood. based of a episode i cant remember the name of.


Hello this is a one shot based of an episode.. (Which I can't remember the name of..) So it's not mine. It's Winx club, and it was a story for my cousin, who loves Stella/Brandon to pieces XD it's not betaed, so all mistakes are mine, and mine only. So anyway.. I hope you enjoy this!

Three little words

Brandon couldn't believe his luck. He, a plain squire, had the most perfect girlfriend anyone could ever wish for. Everything about her drew him in; her golden eyes, long, flowing blond hair, angelic skin, her scent and her bubbly personality. He loved her, but he hasn't yet managed to tell her; terrified he might scare her away. No, Stella was the best thing that happened to him, and he loved her with all his heart. And he couldn't keep his brown eyes off her as she ran across the beach, wearing an aqua blue bikini, her movements so elegant, so perfect. He smiled and picked up his pace, laughing when Stella squealed and tried to get away from him. He was right behind her now, so close he could smell her vanilla scent. He stretched out his arms and wrapped them around her thin waist, spinning her around, loving her soft giggles. He stopped spinning, and set Stella onto her feet. She turned around, golden eyes sparkling, and his breath caught at the sight. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she pulled him down until his lips met hers.

Her kisses were always amazing, making him go weak at the knees at the electric tingles that ran through his body. Her perfect lips moved in sync with his, and he could taste her favorite watermelon lip balm.

Too soon for his liking, the kiss ended, and it left them both breathless. He smirked, and swiftly swept the princess into his arms, ignoring her yelp, but loving the feeling of her arms wrapping securely around his neck. He sprinted towards the sea, the waves rolling over each other, crashing against the white sand. He ran in, the waves lapping at his feet, getting deeper until he chucked Stella into the water and dove after her. She came up for air, and tried desperately to get away from him, but the waves slowed her down. So, she did the only other thing she could do to get away from him. She ducked under the crystal blue water, and started swimming with all her might, getting deeper. She came up for air, and looked round for Brandon, but he was nowhere to be seen. Hands quickly wrapped around het petite ankles and yanked, pulling her under again. His arms enfolded her waist once more, pulling her close. They kissed again, the salty water tingling their lips. Brandon pulled her close; her body fit perfectly with his, one hand at the base of her neck, the other at the bottom of her back. She suddenly pulled back and pointed upwards. Getting the hint, he gently took hold of her hand and they swam to the surface, the heat beating onto their skin.

'It's getting late,' Stella whispered softly, her golden eyes locked onto chocolate brown.

Brandon looked up, only just noticing the sun disappearing into the horizon, sending streaks of orange, pink and red to shine across the ripples of the water.

'Come on,' he replied, taking her hand. 'The others are probably waiting for us.'

She nodded, and they started swimming towards the shore.

'Finally!' Bloom exclaimed when she saw Stella and Brandon walk onto the beach holding hands. 'We all thought you guys were going to miss the campfire!'

Stella let go of her boyfriend's hand and nudged Bloom with her shoulder. 'Come on, Bloom! I thought you knew me better! I would never miss sitting with my best buds around the roaring fire, staring at a million stars, telling stories…' she closed her eyes and let out a sad sigh. 'I never got to see them at home. The stars, that is. There is only so much staring at a ceiling can do.'

Brandon frowned and wrapped his arms around Stella, pulling her into his chest. 'I'm glad your father had finally trusted you enough to let you go to Alfea last year. No one should be cooped up in their room for years.' He murmured into her blonde hair, planting a kiss on top.

'Come on, Stell,' Bloom said gently, taking Stella's hand into hers and pulling her lightly to sit on the logs that were placed round in a circle.

Stella smiled at Bloom, and gripped Brandon's hand again when he came and sat down next to her, elegant fingers weaving together as he pulled her softly into his side. She sighed happily, gathering up her wet, long blond hair into a side bunch, then plaited it messily, tying it with a blue bobble. Bloom came and sat on Stella's other side, and swizzled round when Sky walked through the bushes, followed by Musa, flora, Tecna, Timmy, Helia and Riven.

'Hey, guys!' Bloom greeted excitedly, jumping up to give Sky a hug.

'Hi!' they all greeted back, sitting themselves on the logs.

Riven looked at the center of the circle. 'Isn't there meant to be firewood for the campfire?'

Stella jumped up excitedly. 'I'll go get it!'

Not on your own, Stella,' Brandon said sternly, placing his hands onto her shoulders.

'I'll go with her Brandon.' Bloom spoke up, getting to her feet.

Brandon looked into his girlfriend's golden eyes and sighed. 'If you get in trouble, I want you to send up sparks, ok? Oh, and don't forget this island can't take much magic, so it will drain you quicker.' He pulled her into a hug, her frame fitting perfectly with his, her head resting on his chest.

'I promise,' Stella said honestly. She walked up to her bag and pulled on a purple t-shirt and white shorts over her bikini, Bloom copying her with a green t-shirt and blue shorts.

Putting on her white flip-flops, she walked over to Bloom and tugged her by the wrist. 'Come on, Bloom! I want to see the forest!'

Bloom laughed and let herself be pulled. 'Ok, ok, Stella! Calm down, it's just a bunch of trees!'

Brandon sighed as he watched the girls disappear into the woodland, but looked up at the friendly hand that landed upon his shoulder.

'They will be just fine, Brandon. I've checked the forest when we walked through. There's nothing that will hurt them.'

'Yeah, I no. I just got a bad feeling about this. I should have gone with her.'

'Stella's a powerful fairy. She can handle herself. Even if they can't use magic for long, they know how to fight.' Sky replied honestly.

'I know, I trust her. I just don't want anything to happen to her. I love her so much.'

'Just chill, man. They will be back before you know it.'

3 3 3

The sky was black through the leaves of the wise trees, and a million sparkling stars dotted it. The leaves of the gnarled trees were rustling quietly in the light breeze, and the white moon sent silvery light onto the path on which two girls were walking.

The silence was peaceful as the two girls, Stella and Bloom, walked through the graveled path to collect firewood, every now and again bending to pick up a long stick or twig. There was no need for talking. Nothing was needed to be said to enjoy each other's company and to have a good time. They followed the twisted path until they came to a strange opening. Stella poked her head through the green vines, and gasped at what she saw.

'Stella! What is it?' Bloom asked worriedly, one hand ready to pull her friend out quickly.

Instead, Stella turned and pulled Bloom through the vines, the latter's eyes widening quickly.

'Wow,' she whispered.

The opening was indeed very beautiful. The knotted trees surrounding the area twisted and turned until the leaves covered the Sky, only leaving a circle where the moon and a few stars could be seen. blue lilies bloomed from the vines wrapped around the trunks, and spider webs glistened with crystal dew drops. The only other source of light other than the moon were little fireflies hovering overhead, making a low, soothing batting noise with their tiny wings.

Stella walked round the clearing in wonder; her fingers dancing across the rough surface of the bark and vines, her golden eyes wide and sparkling, trying to taking everything in at once. Bloom, on the other hand, was watching her friend carefully and sadly. She knew little about Stella's home life, but the little she heard about wasn't nice. She knew that Stella lost her mother due to some secret attack caused by some witches on the streets of Solaria, and that her dad kept her locked in her room most days, and was never allowed out of the castle, because her father feared he would lose her too. She didn't know how long ago Stella's mother died, but by the look of it, it was a while ago. Stella was taking everything in like she had never seen anything like it before, but surely she has seen stars, the moon and some twisted trees before?

They were pulled from their thoughts when a low growl echoed across the clearing like an earthquake, making Bloom jump away from the way they came from, and scaring Stella so she backed up into the trees behind her, letting out a frightened gasp.

A four-legged creature padded slowly into the opening, its big paws disturbing the gravel underneath as it walked slowly towards them, edging them closer together. Its fur was a dark purple which shined like velvet in the moonlight, but its body structure was like a bull, but without horns, and with bigger, sharper teeth and bat-like wings folded on its back. Its eyes were bright red, with black slits that shined evilly at its pray.

Two more followed the first, the last one blocking the way out whilst the other two stood slightly in front.

Bloom clutched Stella's clammy hand with her sweaty one, and huddled closer together.

'Don't move,' Stella whispered, so quietly that Bloom thought it was just the wind. 'And don't look them in the eye. Maybe they will go away.'

Bloom wanted to ask how Stella knew what to do, but another growl, larger than the first, scared it from her mind.

'We need to transform!' Bloom whispered back, a hint of hysteria in her voice.

Stella barely shook her head from side to side. 'Not now. Not until they attack.'

'What? Why! They look like they want to eat us!' Bloom whispered back fiercely, her blue eyes never leaving the winged beasts.

'Do you want to make them attack quicker, or see if they will go away?'

'Not until they attack. Got it.'

The beasts were still moving closer, red eyes hungry and teeth glistening in the moonlight, snarling, and looked ready to pounce.

'Err ok, I think we should transform now. They're not going away.' Stella whispered, trying to get closer to the gnarled trees, breath coming is short gasps.

Bloom just nodded, and with one glance at Stella to say she was ready, they transformed, a blinding light filling up the small area. The flash angered the three beasts, and two of them pounced, hoping to sink their white teeth into their pray. Bloom and Stella lifted off the ground just in time, and the beasts landed exactly where the girls were standing seconds before.

Stella sent orange sparks into the air, and they exploded like fireworks, hoping that the guys saw them.

The beasts opened their wings, preparing to take flight, but they reared when a ball of sun energy hit them on its side.

Stella, her eyes glinting with determination, sent ball after ball of energy at the beasts, but all it seemed to do was stall them from taking flight. Bloom quickly joined in, sending her fire dragon at them, to have the same effect as Stella.

'Why isn't it working?' Bloom's voice questioned, the tone showing pure frustration and fear. She tried to throw another fire ball at them, but nothing happened. She stared wide eyed at Stella, who also had no more powers.

They backed up against the trees, their wings failing due to no magic.

'Let me try something.' Stella voiced out of thin air, taking a cautious step towards the beasts.

'What! Are you crazy?' Bloom nearly shouted, stopping Stella by gripping her arm.

'It might be the only thing that will stop them!' she reasoned, looking into Bloom's blue eyes. 'Trust me.'

Bloom looked like she was making the worse decision of her life, but reluctantly let her go.

'Get behind me.' Stella ordered, spreading her wings, her arms and her fingers.

Bloom did quickly, but held her arms out just in case the beasts decided to jump on her.

After a few seconds of nothing, Stella started to glow. But it wasn't her normal yellow of her powers. No, it was pure silver, and it radiated from everywhere; her skin, clothes, eyes and even her hair. It swirled around her, creating a foggy mist, yet it was as bright as the full moon overhead.

Stella's hands rapidly pushed forward, her palms directed straight at the strange beasts, and the extraordinary power blasted forward, straight into both winged creatures chests, sending them toppling to the ground in a big heap.

The white power evaporated around Stella, sending her to her knees, breathing heavily and swaying slightly.

Bloom had to blink a few times to make sure what she just saw was real, before kneeling down next to her friend, placing one hand on her back, concern and worry in her big blue eyes.

'Stella!' she gasped, her eyes searching for any injury of some sort, but finding none, a breath of relief escaped. 'How did you do that? I thought that our magic stopped working because of the island!'

'I could feel it,' Stella replied, her voice weak as she struggled to get her breath back. 'In my chest, it was bubbling, like it was trying to break out. I have no clue to what happened, Bloom.'

Bloom cautiously helped Stella to her feet, the latter leaning heavily against Bloom. A snarl emitted from behind them, making them both flinch.

'I thought I got them all,' Stella whispered, her grip tightening on Bloom's waist as she swayed.

'It's ok, Stella,' Bloom whispered gently, pulling Stella's arm around the back of her head and gripping tightly. 'Now it has seen us take out its mates, it might go away.'

Their hopes were shattered when the last winged creature charged towards them, its heavy footfalls thumping harshly on the dry gravel.

Bloom shoved Stella behind her, spreading her arms to try and summon the non-existent power. Every second the beast got closer, the fear growing, and the fire of hope that the boys will find them grew into a weak flickering flame that was about to go out.

Stella watched with wide eyes. It was her fault. It's always her fault. If she hadn't pulled Bloom into the clearing, they would've made it back to the campfire and not be in this mess. All she has done is put her best friend in danger, and now she is standing behind her, not doing anything. The one thing being stuck inside all your life has taught her was to love her friends with all her heart, and she would do anything for them.

And so, with determination in her golden eyes, she pushed Bloom out of the way just as the head was about to connect with her friend's abdomen, and she took the full blast of the attack, letting out a painful cry as she flew back into the gnarled trees, her head cracking hard against the tough bark.

Bloom felt herself forced aside, and watched from the floor as her best friend took the attack for her, and she let out a scream as Stella flew back into the trees, falling unconscious on the floor, blood dribbling from a wound on the back of her head. Breath coming in short gasps, she quickly moved to her fallen friend.

'Stella!' she cried, hands shaking as she knelt next to her, the pool of blood slowly getting bigger. 'No, Stella, no! Come on, look at me!' her words didn't have the effect she was hoping; not even the slightest twitch was seen from her friend.

Hands still shaking, she carefully turned Stella over onto her back, head falling limply to the side. Shakily, she tore a strip off her green t-shirt, wadded it into a ball and lifting up her friend's head, pushed it firmly against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Tears fell from her blue eyes, taking in the waxen skin and the long tendrils of blonde hair that had fallen out of the plait dyed red with crimson blood. She pulled Stella closer so she was half on her lap, smoothing the hair away from her friend's pale face.

'Come on, Stell!' She whispered, burying her head in the blonde hair. She could just make out the heavy footfalls of the winged beast getting closer. But she didn't care. Her best friend risked her life to save her, and they are just going to end up… no, there might be a chance of surviving, but it was very slim. She buried her head deeper, waiting for fate to decide.

333

Brandon was sitting on the log, hand running though his brown hair and foot tapping continuously. The sky was dark now, a million stars covering the black, heavy blanket of night, and yet the girls were still out collecting firewood. He had a good portion of his mind to stand up and march right in there, the uneasy feeling settling in his stomach like he had just digested a ton of rocks. The night was quiet, only the sounds of the waves crashing onto the beach and the soft murmurs of their friends chatting filled the chilled air; the only source of light was the bright sliver moon that hung full overhead.

Brandon was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Sky coming over and sitting by him.

'Dude, relax a bit!' he laughed, wrapping his arm around his mate's shoulders and shaking him slightly. 'They will be back any minute now.'

Brandon glared at him, not finding his happy exterior amusing, but rather annoying. Sky gulped and hastily removed his arm. Brandon could be quite scary when he is angry – or in this case – worried.

'Ok, ok, just chill, man.' Sky said, lifting his hands in surrender. 'Why not come over and join the rest of us? You're missing out on all the fun!'

Another glare. An awkward silence. Sky moved over slightly, blonde eyebrows furrowed. A high pitched whizzing sound made them both spin round to look for the source of the noise, just to see a single orange firework erupt into sparks way above the shadowed forest.

It clicked into Brandon's mind like a light being switched on, and his brown eyes widened as panic clouded his body like a virus spreading through his veins.

Stella.

And with that one thought, Brandon leapt over the log, drawing his sword as he sprinted towards the forest, fire blazing in his eyes as determination filled his body. He heard footsteps behind him, knowing that it was Sky, Riven and Timmy. Helia would be staying with the girls. He doesn't like violence.

Jumping over fallen logs and rocks, he headed straight to the place where the sparks emitted from, speeding up, wanting to see if his Stella was ok. Trees flew by like a blur, wind whipped through his clothes and shoes squelched in the moist mud.

Pushing aside some vines hanging from an opening, he jogged inside, followed closely by his three team mates. His eyes locked onto the strange winged beast, he quickly saw that it was heading straight for the girls. Eyes flashing in anger, he ran towards the monster, daring it to harm them. Lifting his green sword above his head, He plunged it into the side of the beast with as much strength he could muster – just to leave a tiny scratch against the thick hide. Brandon growled, watching from the corner of his eye as Timmy and Riven crept round the back of the beast, while Sky joined him near the head.

Stopping in its tracks, it turned to face Brandon, fury in its blood red eyes. It growled, showing of its white teeth glinting in the moonlight. It took a step forward, intending on intimidating its new pray, but Brandon and Sky wasn't planning on backing down soon. Lifting up their swords, the beast turned round and faced Timmy and Riven, swords raised, blocking the way towards the girls. Seeing that it was over-powered, it roared fiercely while unfolding its huge bat like wings, let out a huge shriek and took off through the canopy of trees, the silvery light from the moon shining on its velvety skin as it was swallowed by the darkness.

Brandon wasted no time running towards the girls, who hadn't moved since they got there. As he got nearer, he saw that Bloom was holding Stella, and her hands were covered in something red…

Blood.

Brandon literary felt his heart leap into his throat. Stella, _his _Stella, was lying hurt on the gravely floor, blood leaking from the pathetic piece of cloth held against her head, running though Bloom's fingers and down her arm. It streaked her stalk white face, her head lying limply against Bloom's chest. He rushed towards her, eyes only locked on the still body of his girlfriend.

His soulmate.

Throwing himself next to her prone figure, he carefully removed her from Bloom's weak grasp, and held her close to his body.

'Stella! No, come on! Look at me Stella!' he cried, tears falling from his eyes, not caring if anyone saw him at that moment. All that mattered was the small, injured girl huddled in his arms. 'You're going to be ok, Stella, just fine…' he was trying to reassure himself, rocking her doll-like body side to side, holding the drenched piece of cloth to her head.

Bloom watched with frightened eyes, her hands, still shaking, was covered in her friend's blood and trembled in front of her as she stared at them. There was so much blood… her aqua eyes slowly looked up at her boyfriend, Sky, as he ran towards her. He pulled her off the ground and into his arms, and she finally let herself cry into his shoulder.

'Brandon, we got to get her back to the others! Helia might be able to help her!' Sky said over Bloom's head, worry in his voice.

Brandon looked up and wiped his eyes with a wrist of a bloodied hand, and nodded. He carefully scooped Stella's fragile body into his arms and stood up, cradling her against his chest.

Bloom's crying turned into snuffles and she held Sky's hand, following Brandon's figure out of the strange clearing. The latter started jogging, careful not to jostle the precious bundle in his arms, his mind experiencing full-blown panic. Timmy followed close behind, texting Tecna with a strange technical device.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion for Brandon; every gasp felt like minutes long, running felt like waddling through waist-deep water and time slowed down so much that a second felt like an hour. Finally, he broke through the small entrance, but he didn't stop. He ran straight towards the huddled group of their friends.

'Helia!' he shouted, voice full of panic and desperation. 'HELIA!'

The small group huddled around the campfire was up on their feet when they heard the desperation engraved in Brandon's voice. In an instant, they were running towards the lads, staring at the very pale and very unconscious Stella cradled in Brandon's arms. Flora and Musa gasped as they saw the waxen fairy, hands immediately covering their mouths.

'Oh, sweetie,' flora murmured, cupping Stella's cheek with a petit hand. 'What happened?' she looked at Sky, knowing that Brandon was too far gone in the panic overtaking his body.

'Later!' Sky answered, taking off in a run to follow his distressed friend, heading in the direction of the camp.

Helia, seeing the state of the blonde, told Tecna to go and get the medical kit they always kept in an apartment in the ship, retained for moments like this.

'Put her down on her sleeping bag!' Helia ordered, knelling down next to the prone body as Brandon gently laid her down.

Tecna arrived with the said kit and handed it to the stressed Helia, who opened it and searched through the contents. 'Keep her head to one side, and we need to warm her up!' Instantly Brandon did as he was told, covering her with his blue blanket from his own sleeping bag.

Pulling out the antiseptic, wipes and stuff for stitches out of the kit, Helia set all his concentration on the injured fairy, who seemed so much smaller and delicate than ever. Feeling for the cut on the back of the blonde's head, he placed the wet cloth against it. Knowing it was going to sting, he hoped for the slightest flinch from her, but nothing happened. He frowned in worry. Making sure the cut was free of dirt and blood, he dipped a thin needle into the open bottle of antiseptic and threaded the dissolvable stitch thread through the hole at the bottom.

His distressed friend held up the body of his girlfriend, one hand on her neck to keep her head from moving as Helia started stitching up the cut on the back of her head with a steady hand. Finally, after twelve stitches, the wound on Stella's head was closed and stopped bleeding. But she wasn't in the all clear just yet.

'We have to wake her up!' Helia fretted, rummaging through the kit for some smelling salts.

Brandon nodded, running his fingers through Stella's lose tendrils. He knew that someone with a head injury should not go to sleep or stay unconscious. Making sure her head was still to the side and the blanket was securely wrapped around her small frame, he started to try and wake her up.

'Come on, Stell… wake up, please…'

Nothing.

'Stella!' figuring out that talking to her wasn't going to wake her up, he was glad when Helia handed over a smelling salt.

He held it under her small nose, hoping for golden eyes to open. Seconds past and nothing happened. Brandon was starting to panic again.

'It's not doing anything!' He cried, frustrated.

'Give it a chance.' Helia replied.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Stella's fingers started to twitch, then she struggled to move her head as the horrid smell filled her senses. She was grateful when it disappeared. She looked up into chocolate brown eyes, finally noticing the hammering headache behind her eyes. She groaned, turning her head until it was buried in Brandon's t-shirt, breathing in the smell of cinnamon and dark chocolate.

She went to turn over, using her right hand to push herself when a sharp pain flash up her wrist, making her lie still.

'Stella!' suddenly she was clutched against his chest, held close with strong arms and felt kisses on top of her pounding head. 'Don't scare us like that ever again!'

'I won't… I promise.' She whispered, too exhausted to speak louder.

'You can't go to sleep yet, Stell. You hit your head pretty hard.'

Suddenly flashes of what happened in the forest came bursting into the front of her mind, making her headache feel like it was trying to push her brain out of her ear. 'Sorry for forgetting the firewood.'

Brandon chucked through his relief. 'Forget about the firewood. I'm just glad you're safe. That's all that matters to me.'

Stella smiled sleepily, wincing slightly as her head pounded fiercely. 'Is Bloom ok? Did I save her?'

Brandon lovingly brushed her blonde hair from her golden eyes. That was another thing he loved about his girlfriend. She was incredibly selfless; always putting other people first. 'Yes, Bloom is fine. She's sleeping at the moment.' The stress and worry for her friend was too much, and she collapsed in Sky's arms, falling into a deep slumber.

'That's good…'

'Stella?'

'Mmmhmm?'

Brandon paused slightly.

'I love you.'

.'*.'*.'*END*'.*'.*'.


End file.
